An-Taei Wynonyms
An-Taei Wynonyms was a Corellian Imperial Sleeper Agent trained at Carida and the Imperial Praxeum who had successfully managed to lie his way into joining the Rebel Alliance. The son of Rebel Taei Wynonyms and brother of Rhyley Stargazer, An-Taei was selected by General Crix Madine simply by association and assigned to Bai'yle Norssohn's Raven Training Squad on Hoth. Fighting alongside Norssohn during the Battle of Hoth, his performance was commended by both Norssohn and Major Bren Derlin. He was then later assigned to Page's Commandos under the leadership of Lieutenant Judder Page. Brainwashed to the Imperial cause and also unlocked secrets of the Force within him thanks to Imperial testing following his capture along with his father in 1 ABY, An-Taei observed the Rebel war effort, all the while getting closer to his target of assassinating the Rebel Leader, Mon Mothma. However his time around family and fellow Rebels soon saw him question his orders from the Empire. Serving with Jan Ors especially seemed to have a deep effect on the young man. In 6 ABY he was part of Han Solo's Endor Strike Team where he would serve in the Battle of Endor, the death of the Emperor destroying any hold the Empire held on the young man, and would be assigned to Rannos' Commandos and given a promotion for his service. At the formation of the New Republic and news that his brother had been officially listed as 'Killed in Action', his father would re-assign him to begin searching for any sign of Rhyley or his friends. His search took him to Orupia, Yavin IV and Talus, during which time he was also recalled for combat in the Liberation of Kashyyyk. Following the New Republic victory, An-Taei resumed his search of his brother. Joined occasionally by Jan Ors during his search, he spent over six months trying to trace his brother. In 8 ABY, he would locate Kileo Dimoh and Kaje Reilloc two known associates of his brother at the ruins of Chanmea, both having been considered killed in the same attack that had supposedly claimed the life of Rhyley. After hearing for himself what had happened, An-Taei joined the pair in rescuing his brother from Izard Kalleem at Etti IV. Reunited with his Rhyley, An-Taei had hoped to be assigned to serve with Stargazer and his operations from there on, however much to his disappointment, he was re-assigned back to Tian Rannos's command. Weeks later, he would see action in the first Battle of Borleias, where many Republic Commandos were killed in action. Though he survived it added to his a damning view of the Commanders of the New Republic. His unit was then assigned to Utapau in an effort to quell insurgency uprisings. Like his father and brother, An-Taei sees himself as a freedom fighter. Persona An-Taei as a youngster was just like any other young-ling from Corellia in a loving family. Kind, thoughtful and often the infuriation of his elder siblings the boy was always seen with a smile written on his round face and a daring, adventurous sparkle in his eye. Growing older he was considered bright and buoyant yet the portrayal and expectation that shone vibrantly in An-Taei was eventually buried under years of intense Imperial Re-Educating. It was at this point that the young man would forget the common ideals he had shared with his family and his true identity ripped from his soul. He would become both scheming and manipulative, his personality having split between two extremes in the hope that he would serve what he saw as his purpose of cleansing the galaxy of its desolation and iniquity. At one moment he can be amenable, agreeable and even affable and in the next he can maniacal, twisted and sadistic. He knew no lines to not cross, nor did he have any regard for the life of others, in other-words the boy had no longer any conscience. His greatest joys and exhilaration come from death, destruction and fighting. He became barely controllable and viewed life as a game to play with. He was quick to anger and that will often be a cause for his temperament being out of control. Utilised as an Imperial Assassin and Infiltrator his mission to assassinate Mon Mothma would eventually change him. Infiltrating the Rebel Alliance, An-Taei was forced to conform to the idea of his old self. Though quietly he did things to destabilise the Rebellion, most notably sabotaging various operations, his time among his family and around other Rebels began to ebb away at his Imperial training. His views slowly changed and by the Battle of Endor he was far more like the An-Taei of old. Though he still has a ruthlessness when on missions, he has become considerate, well-mannered and mischievous. He has never told any one of his time on Carida or with the Praxeum. Portrayal An-Taei has sharp-beaming-circular silver eyes along with shoulder length styled sandy blonde hair. Small light freckles adorn his triangular, flat nose and his eyes set wide apart give him an angelic look, yet there is an awkward feeling to his thin lipped smile. Having spent his time on Carida with the Galactic Empire, as a spy within the Rebellion and operative for the New Republic, he has kept him toned though appears slim which gives the misconception that he is frail. He wears his hair far longer than most military would. Having followed Imperial Protocols and having no knowledge of his actual past, An-Taei had an idealistic view on the galaxy that is bred upon Imperial Propaganda and lies. A versatile young man, he is just as competent in a ship as he would be on the ground, versed in mechanics, combat, scouting, recovery and tactical. Training at Carida allowed the young man to excel in melee combat which was further improved when he spent time at the Imperial Praxeum, an exceptionally skilled wielder of one handed and two handed melee weapons, along with a good eye for using pistols and short range carbine weapons. As charismatic as his father, he understands minor details of network systems to achieve a glimpse into information gathering. Attire An-Taei is often seen wearing clothes that are simplistic and militaristic in style. During his time with the Empire and shortly after he usually never adorned coloured clothing, always tones be it blacks, greys or whites. His style at the time mimicked his ideal of the galaxy in conformity, yet the way with which he wears belied a state of arrogance and conceited egotism. Following the Battle of Endor and most especially during his time spent with Jan Ors, An-Taei began to disregard his Imperial training and as such his style became far more fashionable and contemporary. Though it still appears a militaristic style, he often wears colours and shades that he had not thought to try before, reflecting his personality as something that's less restrictive. Though when An-Taei is on a mission, the young man conforms to what is most suited to the task. Greens and browns are occasionally utilised to allow the young man to blend in and not stand out, usually with a heavy over coat and simple military camo pants. An-Taei also tends to wear a similar belt to that of his brother, with a hip holster tied at his thigh. Armour When he was seen in combat for the Empire, An-Taei would wear his standard issue Imperial Stormtrooper Armour, however since his redeployment and successful infiltration of the Rebellion, as a member of Judder Page's Commando Unit, An-Taei has kept an array of differing armours, including some taken from Imperial Stormtroopers and Mandalorian style attachments, to utilise depending on the situation. Following the Battle of Endor, An-Taei began to use an armour set up of completely random pieces that he has collected over the years. The style doesn't really mimic any that is seen worn by any faction or security force. The colours of the garment is usually greys, greens and yellows though again, it matters little to An-Taei. He is often seen wearing armour without a helm however, prefer to be free to have more movement in his neck. Weapon Though young, due to the increasing instability of Corellian Life as the Galactic Civil War raged on, his father deemed it necessary to teach An-Taei how to use a pistol. Unlike his grandfather and brother who preferred the use of the heavy pistol, DL-44 and XT variants, An-Taei initially struggled with these types of pistols. Instead his father would give him a Merr-Sonn Model 44 Blaster Pistol. Finding its fit preferable due to it being far lighter than most pistols, this has stayed with him through out his life. Later he went onto utilise an Imperial Hold-Out Blaster Pistol during his time at Carida and the Praxeum, and then a Merr-Sonn Model 57 Blaster Pistol, when he had initially integrated into the Rebellion that he later customised, though has again returned to utilising his Model 44. Since his time at Carida, An-Taei usually prefers to utilise an E-11 Blaster Rifle, as just like his pistol, the E-11 was powerful, light and yet compact. Even on the occasional off chance whilst on mission for the Rebellion, he tends to utilise an E-11 or a similar style old DC-15s Carbine having found the weapon on Ord Mantell. He has tried to use his father's customised EE-3 Carbine Rifle, and was given a 9118 Heavy Carbine by Judder Page following his joining the Lieutenant's Unit, however he found both too bulky to use effectively in combat and is still seen occasionally using the E-11 and DC-15s carbines. Just as the other men in his family, given a preference, each would reach for their pistol first, preferring the light fit and accuracy of the smaller side-arm. Whilst at the Imperial Praxeum, An-Taei was given a short Lightsaber or Shoto to train with. This smaller sized lightsaber yielded a crimson-blade. Though he would later serve the Rebellion and Republic, he has kept this weapon hidden from all, at all times and has never used it since his time at the Praxeum. Personal Ship The son of a Naval Admiral, brother of Squadron Commander and the grandson of a Ship Designer, flying runs in An-Taei's blood. The KSE Firespray-31 Attack Craft, Firestar was initially the personal fighter of the Bounty Hunter, Blue. Following Bai'yle Norssohn's recovery of the ship and the incarceration of Blue, his brother, Rhyley Stargazer took ownership of the small KSE Fighter. Since then Rhyley had used the Firespray whilst on missions for both the OSF and Rebel Alliance whilst he customised the vessel with Norssohn. Stargazer would last use the Firestar during a return trip to Orupia in 6 ABY where he was forced to crash land the starfighter. The ship then remained in storage in an Orupian Hangar whilst it was repaired before eventually being recovered and utilised by An-Taei. Insights into Troubled Times Corellians have often been thought of as courageous and cavalier by most other species especially those from the Core Worlds. In fact as is the nature of a Corellian, the suggestion of making something unfeasible achievable fills them with such inspiration, vigour and single mindedness that they are a people that are hard to contend with. Honour and Pride plays a huge part of Corellian ideals that they have become sentimental with anything remotely reminding them of their home-world. Family is also revered as sacrosanct and nothing should ever cause dispute within the family unit. An-Taei is a progeny of a family legacy that has traversed time. A descendant of the Qel-Droma Family from the Old Republic it is little wonder that An-Taei would eventually be thrown into the attention of millions where his own decisions would affect those he loved and those he hated. The Stargazers were a family settled on the Core Planet, Corellia. His Grandfather, Gern Stargazer, was the former C.E.O of Stargazing Shipbuilding Inc (S.S.I.) a company that helped manufacture Security/Transport Vessels for the CorSec Navy; his Step-Father Taei Wynonyms was an Officer within CorSec who had command of the 6th Defensive Sector Fleet (aptly named the ‘Whyren Fleet’). At An-Taei’s birth Corellia was a planet not at ease with Palpatine’s New Order. Garm Bel Iblis (one of Corellia’s favourite sons) had gone into hiding and was beginning to lay the foundations of a Rebellion against the tyrannical rule of the Galactic Empire. Diktat Dupas Thomree managed to secure a deal that allowed the Sector and its people to remain mostly free though they would pay large taxes, supply war materials and present homage to the Emperor. Life as it had been lived has also been changed. The notion of the former government remains a distant ideology that failed though it gave birth to stability and order. An Empire. Even the Jedi are thought of as an acute cult, hell bent on destroying the perfect way of life. Teaching and trainings in this religious nonsense is punishable by death and any knowledge of anyone practising these forbidden arts is rewarded. The Jedi influence in the Core is almost if not all dead and the process of finding those in tune with the force is still used. However hidden in the Empire a new source of Force teachings have begun. The Force Staying Hidden During the reign of the Galactic Empire, midi-chlorian tests were performed to root out Force Sensitives and Jedi in hiding on planets controlled by Imperials. Such individuals were rarely heard from again, be it they sent to Imperial Slave Camps, Executed or trained to become part of the Imperial Inquisitorius. Many children upon their birth having been found to be Force Sensitive were ripped from their parent's arms and never seen nor heard from again. In response, an underground trade of drugs and blood treatments sprang up that could supposedly fool a test or lower one's count; however, they were largely ineffective. An-Taei's own Force Sensitivity was mainly kept hidden thanks to the efforts of his mother and grandparents along with help from Gern Stargazer's trusted friend Garm Bel Iblis and in part, the Rebel Alliance and eventually Taei Wynonyms. However this was found out following his capture by Imperial Forces. An-Taei's force sensitivity is known to his mother, his father, brother, sister, grandparents, Garm Bel Iblis along with the medical staff he assigned as well as Senior Personnel in Alliance Intelligence and High Command. Following events above Corellia it is also known to the Imperial Inquisitrous and Imperial Intelligence, Admiral Thrawn and General Veers. The Legacy An-Taei Wynonyms is a descendant of a Legacy that has spanned generations since the formation of the Old Republic. The Family beginning on Alderaan rose to its highest focal point with the Jedi Children Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma. Their story one of bitter twisted anger as Ulic succumbed to the Dark Side before slaying his own brother. The first Stargazer was Nev-Lan Stargazer born nearly 4000 years before An-Taei would come into existence. Beginnings To explain how Nev-Lan Stargazer became a Jedi, you must first go to his birth and the story of the Jedi, fifty standard years before the time of Revan and Malak. Ulic Qel-Droma was a young Jedi that began his own path with the force that unfortunately for the galaxy, eventually succumbed to the Dark Side. The results were catastrophic. Ulic along with his brother Cay, began their training on the mining world of Arkania, home to Jedi Master Arca Jeth and his other student, the Twi'lek Tott Doneeta. Ulic learned quickly, mastering the art of lightsaber dueling, yet was perceived by most as arrogant, though to those that truly understood him recognised as brash, adventurous and confident. After years of training, Master Arca felt the Jedi trio strong enough to begin their own path of protecting the innocent of the galaxy. Their first mission was on Onderon where they had to quell the centuries old civil-war between the City Dwellers and the Outland Law-Breakers. Unknown to them all, the Capital City Iziz, was full of Darkside energies following a visit by Freedon Nadd some four hundred years earlier. The struggle that ensued proved so hard, that it was eventually decided by Master Arca, who used his knowledge to influence the War. Finally peace had returned. Darkness However the peace was short-lived. Upon the discovery of the Freedon Nadd crypt by the young Jedi, a new cult tinged with darkness rose to arms against the Royal Onderon Family and their Jedi friends. More Jedi than ever were sent to the planet to help defeat the Freedon Nadd uprising, including Nomi Sunrider. The battle soon began to take it's toll on the young Ulic, who was growing more arrogant and worn by the War that his vision of light became clouded with darkness. Finally the Jedi managed to defeat the Freedon Nadd uprising, though not without cost. Before the spirit of Nadd disappeared, the Sith ghost past it's teachings on to the younger heirs to the throne of the Empress Teta system and soon the teachings of the Sith began to spread. As their plight became more desperate the Jedi assigned Ulic who had grown increasingly close to Nomi Sunrider, as watchman of the Teta System. With the decleration of war by the Krath, the Jedi reassembled to discuss their plans. Ulic proposed that he himself become a Krath alone and destroy their faction from within. Yet as they debated, the Krath unleashed an attack that ended with Master Arca's death. Ulic held his master's dead body in his arms and declared that he would destroy the darkside from within. Despite the warnings from the other Jedi, including Nomi, Ulic journeyed back to the Teta System to instigate his plan. Joining the Krath he soon began to loose sight of his ideals, twisting to the will of the darkside. Eventually despite the efforts of his friends, Ulic fell and ended up killing his own brother, Cay. Soon the whereabouts of Ulic became unknown, until he resurfaced alongside his new Sith Master, Exar Kun. Together they began a path of such devastation that was previously unseen in the galaxy's history, as predicted by Ulic himself when he was a Jedi. Eventually the battle was ended when Ulic himself turned on his Master and killed him, leading the Jedi to his base on Yavin Four. Heritage Discarded from the Jedi, Ulic became an Exile and hid from the rest of the galaxy. He briefly fell in love with a woman on Yavin 4 that had been with him during his apprenticeship to his former Master, Exar Kun. The two consummated before Qel-Droma felt the growing unrest from the planet's darkside energies. In their love, the woman fell pregnant, though Ulic never knew when he left the planet for Rhen Var and his eventual rebirth into the light. The woman now alone tried as hard as she could to hide her pregnancy for fear the Order would take her child from her. Yet upon the birth of her son, named Nev-Lan, she decided that he should live a normal life and gave the child to the Starr family on Nar Shaddaa. The Starr Family were the owners of Starr Deliveries. Adopting Nev-Lan as their own and bestowing him with the name Stargazer. A happy family, Nev-Lan like most young boys had dreams of flying and wanting to join the Republic Fleet. His dream came true as his father managed to get him a place amongst the Republic Academy at the tender age of fourteen. He shone as a pilot, yet it wasn't until a Jedi named Jolee Bindo noticed the boy's talents, that Nev-Lan's aptitude with the force became known. With the blessing of the Republic and his family, Nev-Lan joined the Jedi Order, under the guiding hand of Master Revan. As the Mandalorian Wars erupted Nev-Lan still only a Padawan was forced to stay behind and watch from afar though wanting to join his Master, Nev-Lan grew in despair as the War turned in such a dramatical way that Nev-Lan became distant towards most of the Jedi. When Revan returned with the Sith Armies, Nev-Lan was deemed as too much of a risk to help in the battles. Instead the Masters decided that the young man would be better off watching over Jedi younglings back on Naboo where he fell in love with a woman and fathered his first and only child. As the Sith War ended, Nev-Lan was pulled from his teaching duties to help push the rest of the Sith from the known Galaxy as a pilot for the Republic. Now with most of the Sith scattered in the Unknown Regions, Nev-Lan was filled with a burning desire to journey into the forbidden zones to find out what became of his Master, leaving behind his lover and son. Nev-Lan Stargazer's fate as yet remains unknown. Family tree Qel-Droma Ancestors | | +---------+----------+ | | | | Lien-Tsai Qel-Droma--+--Male Qel-Droma Male Qel-Droma--+--Unknown Spouse | | | | | | +----------------+-----------------+ | | | | Ulic Qel-Droma--+--Unknown Female Cay Qel-Droma Duron Qel-Droma | | Nev-Lan Stargazer (First Stargazer) | | +-------------------+-------------------+ | | | | | (Many Generations) (Many Generations) | | | | Sedriss QL (Distant Relative) | Gern Stargazer--+--Annuil Gyrene | | +---------+---------+ | | | | Dareel Stargazer Tessia Stargazer--+--Raleigh Laine (Tessia divorced, later re-married) Taei Wynonyms | | | | Takanir Family | Starbrighter Family +---------+---------+ | | | | | | | | | | Cayla Dunestrider---/---Rhyley Stargazer---+---Kileo Dimoh Samuun Wynonyms An-Taei Wynonyms | (Born out of wedlock) | +-------------------+-------------------+ | | | | | | Micah Stargazer Allya Stargazer Bai Stargazer Behind the Scenes * An-Taei Wynonyms was initially drawn up as a progression of the story of Rhyley Stargazer * The inspiration for the character An-Taei is based on a few sources. From the Star Wars Universe there are glimpses of Brakiss and Kyp Durron, as well as possible hints to other film and manga sources like Sephiroth, Seifer and Dilandau Albatou. A more personal connection being that there are also tiny hints of character from the player's own brother and son. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs